<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ropes: Indulgence by fandomfluffandfuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118095">The Ropes: Indulgence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck'>fandomfluffandfuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Show Me The Ropes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(just a little), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky in a corset, BuckyxCorset, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Corset, Corsetry, Dildos, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/Sub Exploration, Domestic Fluff, Feminization, Flowers, High Heels, Humiliation, Insecurity, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, New Dom/Sub Relationship, Panties, Praise Kink, Recovery, Sex Toys, Stockings, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subspace, Sucking on fingers, Suckling, Top Steve Rogers, Vibrators, Wining and Dining, ass eating, body issues, thigh humping, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have both adjusted unbelievably well to the brunettes new found kink, or shall he say kinks. Seeing as just after a couple of weeks of experimentation with the latest addition to Bucky's collection of pretty undergarments (a plain but elegant corset) he takes in into his own hands to purchase another corset... or he tries to until Steve persuades him to allow him to buy it for his birthday that's coming up in a week or so. </p><p>Unannounced to Bucky, Steve plans on sweetening the deal with some other "accessories".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Show Me The Ropes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>faei kink</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Buying In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky had been on his laptop for way too long now… he wasn’t even scrolling or typing or doing anything. Just sitting in the armchair off to the side of the couch, angled so that whomever sat in it could see the TV but still talk to anyone who might be on the couch- meaning when sitting in it the person’s back was to the wall. Ideal for Bucky’s current situation. </p><p>The brunette was sitting on a website. Had been for almost an hour at this point. All he’d been doing to divert attention (a.k.a. not make Steve suspicious of what he was doing) was clicking between different tabs he had opened that had similar web pages up. The one he was currently sitting on was really the only one he needed- the others were just less-good runner ups for the item in this one. </p><p>The item in question being another corset. </p><p>The fact that it was a corset shouldn’t have had him worried for the other man in the room seeing it because Steve had already seen him in a corset. Multiple times. The difference with this corset was that it was so, so much more. </p><p>His first corset- that Bucky and Steve had gotten plenty of use out of the past few weeks (it had a mess of stains to prove that fact) -was plain. Plain as corsets can be realistically. It’s black satin that has black laces and black eyelets- it was pretty, don’t get him wrong he adores the thing, but plain. Elegant would be a good word. </p><p>This wasn’t that.</p><p>This was, well, gorgeous and extra and suggestive. Possibly a little filthy too. </p><p>The first corset had been bought off of a sight that claimed it could be used as “sexy lingerie” or “everyday support wear” (the second only being related to customers who were either women with larger chests apparently or people who had bad backs) unlike the site Bucky was staring at now. This site was an explicit sight and the first word in the title of the garment was “fetish”. Admittedly the word had gotten Bucky to shift in his seat from some heated embarrassment (that Steve gave him an inquiring look for) as well as wonder if he maybe did have a fetish for these things. Though the latter was dismissed with the fact that he knew he didn’t really care for corsets before all of his more, uhm, modern history. Sure, he figured dames looked good in them before but he hadn’t had near the reaction Steve has to him in a corset and he just saw them as a thing dames did. He had no interest in them then so unless you can randomly develop a fetish this late in life (and he’s done his research- it’s basically impossible) it’s related to his ‘history’ not his original mindset. </p><p>Anyway- this corset is designed for people who partake in corset wearing in the bedroom. </p><p>The design shows that, Bucky believes. The body of this corset is black like his first one but rather than just being plain this one has embroidered red patterns into it. Just some pleasantly confusing intricate design that has plenty of swirls and natural looking stuff in it, he’s not completely sure if it’s got a rhyme or reason to it seeing as the catalog’s photos only allow him to zoom in so far. There’s two main “groups” of embroidery that are separated by a line of plain black satin like fabric- the line of black gives the corset a pulse-speeding effect, amplifying the wearer's hips and chest. Allowing for the hourglass illusion to be further seen. </p><p>It makes Bucky’s dick throb every time he imagines what it would make his body look like. Fury and Tony alike had mentioned when Steve left the room that with or without a weapon on his person his body was still deadly enough and Bucky assumed they considered his body to be the same as Steve’s but reinforced thanks to The Arm. He didn’t like that. Just remembering that idea made him soften a little in his sweatpants. He fought the urge to whimper aloud and swallowed loudly instead. </p><p>Focusing back in on the corset with a fervor that may be considered an obsession by now; he looked over it again. This corset only had one track of clips in the front to close it and these were bigger and prettier. Meant to show off. Bucky shivers. These clips are not referred to as “underbust clips” as the last were simply because they also go over the bust. This corset, while designed for men, covers the wearer’s chest and supposedly shapes it too. Steve, ever since the serum, has been the one with the impressive rack but every now and again Steve will be feeling extra fight-y and quip back that Bucky’s pecs are impressive too. He figures they are but comparison kills it sometimes and he’s curious, okay?</p><p>The fit also differs because this one has straps that will go over his shoulders, they have the red pattern embroidered on them too. Also the bottom line of the corset comes to a point, appearing as a ‘v’ rather than a ‘w’ as the other did. The first having that shape because it wasn’t meant for sex in particular so the makers must’ve not wanted it to be uncomfortable in the way Bucky figures this one will be when sitting down. </p><p>The back is prettier too, obviously for display in the same way the front clips are. The laces are red, the same deep dark wine red of the patterned body of the corset and long- excessively so -the description claims even tied the laces provide an easy way to “control the person wearing this product”. That does make Bucky whimper aloud. He has no time to swallow or stifle the noise in some way- it just bubbles up his throat and out of his lips. </p><p>God- Christ, how the fuck. If Bucky feels like he might cum (in reality it makes him leak an almost concerning amount) every time Steve uses excessive strength to pull the corset tighter and closer to being closed how would it feel to have Steve pull him around by the laces even when it’s closed. Steve might tie him down, if he does he might just look at Bucky. Just make him wait because he gets so worked up so fast when in his corset and panties and- </p><p>Steve’s calling his name, confused, “Buck, baby?” </p><p>Bucky can’t tear his eyes away from the screen and incidentally the corset description. Particularly the “extra curved boning for a tighter yet more comfortable fit that encourages the body to appear as a more “classic” women’s body would.” His mouth dries completely. Steve makes a questioning noise.</p><p>“Bucky? Somethin’ wrong?” Bucky has to look up this time, he knows. It still takes him a moment because he has to rip his mind out of the gutter of being shaped like a delicate “classic” woman for a while rather than a powerful super soldier. He does like his (emphasis on it being his, seeing as he now can feel like it is his again) body much much more now but it’s good to not look like the possible killing machine others seem to believe him to be. </p><p>Bucky’s eyes are blown wide and dilated when they meet Steve's, whose eyes are calm but slowly transform into being worried for him. Steve’s eyes narrow a little as they try to decode why Bucky looks like he’s a deer caught in headlights and yet also very clearly aroused. Steve tilts his head a little and gives Bucky a command that clearly is one only to be followed if he so feels like it. </p><p>“C’mere.” </p><p>Bucky shuts his laptop with a quiet click that’s deafening in the atmosphere of pure sexual tension radiating from the older man. He wanders over to Steve on hesitant legs that don’t seem to be working at the moment. The lost looking brunette begins to attempt to sit down next to Steve so he intervenes, pulling Bucky into his lap. </p><p>Unexpecting of Steve’s maneuver Bucky gasps half in surprise and half because his neglected erection makes contact with Steve’s abs. Either way the sound it pushed through his lips right into Steve’s ear as he sat down, straddling the younger man’s solid thighs. Steve chuckles, slipping a hand down to his tented sweats.</p><p>“What’s this baby?” He squeezes Bucky’s dick through the material, he slurs out a sweet little noise that nearly makes it sound like he’s drowning. “What’s got you all worked up, sitting over there by yourself with your computer?” Bucky pants into the collar of Steve’s shirt where his head landed. He squirms, a small embarrassed moan coming out of him. </p><p>“Uhm, nothing really. Jus’ thinking.” Steve laughs into his hair, placing his hands on his ass in a very possessive grip. </p><p>“Thinkin’ ‘bout what?” </p><p>Bucky squirms more, this time managing to drag his engorged cock against the firm muscle of Steve’s thigh. He moans, loudly, at the feeling it brings him. He does it again. And again. Making more pleased noises that are sweet enough that Steve feels a bit bad at how hard they make him.<br/>
He immobilizes Bucky’s hips with one hand and uses the other to grab onto a good chunk of his thick hair and pull, not too hard but just enough to make Bucky’s dick twitch (he can feel it against his thigh) and force him to look at him rather than bury himself in his neck or chest. Bucky looks up now that he hasn’t got a choice, his eyes are hazy. He’s nearly already dropping into subspace it seems. Steve’s hums, thinking. </p><p>“Were you looking at some pretty things Bucky?” </p><p>Bucky hears his name, more importantly his full name (well- nickname but whatever the last person to call him James was JARVIS when he read off his full name on request of Tony). He blinks a couple of times, fighting the way his insides want to melt at having Steve’s grip on him. He shivers a little, remembering that his cock is pressed up against Steve’s heat so deliciously. Bucky discovers Steve’s second commanding grip and chokes out a very unhelpful pitiful noise. </p><p>He gathers himself a more before managing to speak in a way that hopefully makes sense, “if you wan’ mmm up,” he shimmies his hips a little as an indicator of what he means “maybe not that?”</p><p>Steve looks pleased as his face flushes, “right, yeah, sorry Buck.” Bucky gives him a smile in return- as he does it he realizes that it’s gotta be one of those smiles that Steve associates with before-the-war Bucky. Bucky can’t always do it on command with his face which is curious, to say the least, but he always knows when it happens because of the indescribably fond expression Steve gets. That and he feels the dimples in his cheeks more than normal. </p><p>Either way it gets Steve to remove his possessive hold on his ass and hair- instead the one in his hair pets and sloppily massages his neck and the other that was on his ass goes to pet his right hip. Bucky purrs a little, eyes sliding closed just as he nears Steve mutter something about him practically being a kitten under his breath. </p><p>“So,” he taps at Bucky’s hips softly, “you gonna tell me what you were looking at or do I have to guess?” The pause that Bucky takes trying to find the exact words he wants has Steve interjecting, “...hmm let’s see, was it some more panties?” Bucky sucks in a sharp breath, growing exponentially redder at being so plainly called out. He weakly shakes his head, hoping that Steve will be able to guess. “How about stockings? ...no? Okay, what about- well, god, I guess it’d have to be a corset then? Right baby?” </p><p>The hungry look on Steve’s face has Bucky pushing his still very interested dick down into the one thigh of the blonde’s that he’s straddling. He lets his head fall back, eyes sliding shut as his mind congers back the visual of the display oriented corset. </p><p>“Oh-ho, that’s definitely it ain’t it sweetheart?” Steve purrs into his neck. Both his hands meet at his hips, stalling their rolling. Bucky huffs in complaint. “Nah, not yet. Go get your laptop- wanna see what’s got your eyes this time.” He smacks Bucky’s ass as he tells him what to do, making his head spin with it. </p><p>On even more unsteady legs than his first trip across the living room Bucky returns to his previous perch. Gathering his laptop in his hands and sheepishly returning to Steve’s lap.</p><p>Bucky goes to straddle Steve’s entire lap now that he knows what he’s being expected to do but once again Steve makes sure to get him to do what he wants. He pulls Bucky to the side by the waist, the same way he loves to do when he’s in a corset and has a tiny middle, settling him once more to be over one leg rather than both. Explaining in an ominous exciting way.</p><p>“Tsk, no baby, here… don’t worry you’ll get your reward.” </p><p>He leaves it hanging between them as Bucky reopens his laptop, signing in before closing the pretend back up tabs he had opened and scrolling back up to display pictures of the corset he needs. He turns the computer around for Steve’s inspection. Steve takes it in one hand and balances the computer on his other leg that’s not preoccupied. Before he even spares a look at the thing he pulls Bucky flush to his body, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. </p><p>When he’s satisfied with how he’s seated his boy he turns to the laptop, considering. He makes a surprised noise when he scrolls down a little and finds the lengthy description. </p><p>“You gonna be able to sit still while I take a look at this?” It's a bit condescending in tone and yet still so caring- and it hits Bucky square in the dick. He swallows another pitiful noise, unable to respond otherwise. Steve looks at his face, softening his own. “Here baby,” Steve adjusts his grip on him so he can place two fingers in Bucky’s mouth. Something that they had both been amazed to find sent Bucky under very quickly. It also works with Steve’s cock rather than his fingers but it makes Bucky squirm much more when he has a dick in his mouth, so it’s not what he needs right now. Something about the single minded focus it brings him is what Bucky claims as the reason, well, that and knowing it means Steve can’t leave him when he’s so vulnerable (not that Steve would ever dream of doing something so cruel- rather it’s something he thinks might take the main focus of his nightmares eventually). </p><p> </p><p>Bucky doesn’t know how long he’s sitting over one of Steve’s thighs, sucking on one of his fingers but by now he’s drooling a little. Saliva pooling at the seams of his mouth and dripping down his own chin, it would be embarrassing if he could think. Right now he can’t even swallow. </p><p>All he knows is the sweet pressure of the two digits stretching his mouth and the heat of his boyfriend’s body. Both are keeping him safe. Safe and floating in a glittery pink and gold universe that may be made of clouds, typically (especially at times like this) his mind's eye is too hazy and quiet for him to really tell. </p><p>Somewhere outside of his cloud-nine Bucky is aware of the soft noise of Steve scrolling down on the page, Bucky doesn’t even know if he’s just letting Bucky float and re-reading or just pretending to read but he doesn’t care. The scrolling lets a little bit of the visual of that corset bleed into his mind which makes his cocks throbbing more prominent which, in turn, makes him suck more enthusiastically at Steve’s fingers. It’s a pleasant feedback loop just between his mind and body and it’s got his body humming with sugary feelings that make him want to squirm. </p><p>He manages to resist. </p><p>Until Steve shifts.</p><p>When he moves it forces the tightly packed muscles of his thigh to flex and push into Bucky’s achy crotch. Bucky keens. Head falling back without a thought at the sudden friction to his dick- the fingers that were in his mouth don’t follow- it makes him whine sadly. Even though in a more present part of his head he knows it’s his fault. He can’t stop himself though. A little bit of Steve’s magic spell unwinds without his fingers pressing down on his tongue and forcing his mouth to flood with spit. </p><p>Steve’s quick to bring both hands to his boy. Shushing him in a voice that could pass for a lullaby. </p><p>“Baby, hey- hey you’re okay yeah? You’re doing so good, ‘kay?” Steve whispers as he brings Bucky’s body back closer to his, gently guiding his head back up.</p><p>“ ‘M ‘ay.” Bucky isn’t even sure if any of the words in his head made it out of his mouth because of how hard it was to conjure them up in the first place. He pries his heavy eyelids open enough to see the endeared look on Steve’s face. He must’ve done something good then. He lets his eyes slide shut. </p><p>“Yeah, sweets, you’re okay.” Bucky purrs, pushing his face deeper into Steve’s neck and shoulder. </p><p>“D’ne?” He whispers against Steve.</p><p>“Yeah Buck, I’m done.” He taps a few fingers- the ones that aren’t slick with his own saliva -on the back of Bucky’s overheated neck. Softly sweeping the thick strands of hair off of his neck to join the rest of his hair in falling forward to curtain Bucky’s face. “So, sweetheart, you want that corset?”</p><p>Bucky nods, giggling a bit for no reason other than just how deep he’s down currently. </p><p>“I have an idea, Buck? Okay? You’re gonna haveta trust me though, ‘cause I know you won’t like it real well with how sweet you’re feelin’ now.” Steve presses the words into his hair, waiting patiently for Bucky’s brain to process the words. He knows just when the words sink deep enough for Bucky to understand them because his head rises back up so he can look at Steve. His eyes are lidded heavily and hazy but understanding yet confused too. </p><p>“Trus’, I trus’ you Stevie. Always. Why-” his voice is pitched up higher than it normally would be in subspace. It indicates to Steve that he’s more confused than he originally thought he would be and that if he doesn’t intervene that confusion might turn into fear. </p><p>He cups Bucky’s face with both hands. Then he tilts his head back just a touch and connects their lips. </p><p>Bucky melts into him again. Accepting the kiss like it’s the only thing he knows how to do. He makes a sweet noise too, not unlike that of a kitten Steve thinks- trying his damndest to not smirk into the kiss because of his thoughts. Bucky would let him though. He’d let Steve do pretty much anything like this, he does still know his safewords- Steve is a thousand percent sure of that or they wouldn’t be doing this, but for now he just opens like a flower in the sun for his boyfriend. </p><p>He breaks the kiss but not his hold on Bucky’s face, “I want to get that for your birthday sweet-thing. I know you were gonna buy it for yourself as a treat-” he continues more seriously for a moment “which you entirely deserve. However, I want to treat you too.” Bucky leans more of his weight into Steve’s hands, practically glowing with how sweet he is. “And I think I know some other things that you deserve to get as a treat too, so whaddya say, gonna let me spoil you for your birthday? You jus’ gotta wait a little, that okay baby?” </p><p>Bucky nods, “I- I, uhm, yes. Please?” His eyes peer up at Steve, a little less hazy but much too innocent for what the look is doing to Steve. </p><p>Steve kisses him until there’s no air left in his lungs, “thank you baby. Now-” he lets one hand cup Bucky’s rock hard cock. Bucky squeaks- as if he forgot he was so hard because he was so far gone. Steve does it again, just to be a little mean and grips his chin in a way that matches his authoritative tone, “you aching for me? Huh?” </p><p>Bucky moans, breathy and feminine, from just those two little touches. Then his hips make an aborative thrust into the warmth of Steve’s palm, another soft sound leaking out of him at how good even the half coordinated move feels. </p><p>Steve prompts him again and Bucky nods enthusiastically, his head ragdolling a little and eyes glazing completely over once more before they slide shut. His mouth hangs open, little pants of breath hitting Steve suddenly overheated skin. An idea hits him just as Bucky whimpers at him, realizing no more movements are coming from Steve.<br/>
Moving the laptop to the side table that’s next to the couch where it will be safe from damage Steve directs Bucky’s head back into the curve of his neck and shoulder. He also pulls his hips down a little, hands curling around his waist as he imagines how tiny said waist will become in that “fetish” corset. Lightning flashes through Steve’s blood. Bucky whines. His dick pressing fully into the blonde's leg. </p><p>“C’mon baby,” he smacks Bucky’s plush ass just hard enough to be felt for a couple of minutes, “you’re gonna get yourself off like this. Grinding against me like you can’t help yourself-” Steve lowers his voice to a growling whisper, “ ‘cause I know you can’t. You’re so caught up in wanting to be pretty you’ll do it.” </p><p>Bucky whimpers into Steve’s neck. His hips jerk frantically, grinding harshly down onto his legs just like he was ordered to do. Steve flushes hot with the overall control and power of it but mostly with the fact that he’s turned Bucky into a sweet pile of desperate mush without really even touching his dick. And the fact that Bucky lets him do this. Lets him have this.</p><p>“Yeah, there you go doll. Grind that pretty cock on me, put on a pretty show for me.” Bucky keens loud enough it drowns out his words, the desperate sound echoing in the room. His hips speed up, getting into the movement and likely letting go of the embarrassment he feels, in turn sinking into the hot pleasure that must be washing over him. </p><p>“So good. So pretty baby. Such a good boy, showing off for me.” Steve praises him as his hands travel all over his boy’s body, one finding his hair just to give it a good tug to make him choke on his own sounds. He does so beautifully, choking whimpers and moans turning into sobs when his other hand finds his ass again. This time not spanking him but pressing against his little hole through the fabric of his sweats. </p><p>“Yeah, there's my good boy. My pretty boy.” He murmurs into Bucky’s hair, enjoying the thrilled sob he gets from him. He pushes a little harder down Bucky hole and pulls his hair with intent this time. Making Bucky come up from his shoulder so they can kiss. Well, more so Steve can try and kiss him while he pants and whines into his mouth. </p><p>Bucky’s eyes are still shut, just tighter now, and his mouth is hanging open. Only closing to try and swallow some of the more desperate noises. Oh, he can’t have that. He licks his way into Bucky’s gaped mouth, making him inhale sharply and thrust recklessly down to meet Steve’s solid leg. </p><p>“Don’t keep those pretty sounds from me,” he pulls Bucky’s hair again, exposing his neck to lick at the skin and catch the vibrations that come from the depths of his soul. “Those sounds are mine, pretty baby. Jus’ like this ass.” He slaps Bucky’s ass, catching both cheeks and making Bucky scream above him. His hips still. Steve’s hand that was across his ass comes to the front of his body where his cock is spurting in his sweats. </p><p>He carefully strokes Bucky through his orgasm. </p><p>He’s so overwhelmed he can’t make noise after the scream, it was just there. His orgasm and the scream had just come out of him. Every little thing Steve did made him feel like he was cumming so he didn’t know when he was actually cresting over to his release until he was and his cock was throbbing and pulsing with the blood rushing in his ears. His toes crack as he curls them so tight. His hips lock in place with the sensation. Mouth falling open. His face is wet with drool and tears and he doesn’t think he’s ever felt so good. So hazy. So soft. So glittery. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky’s lips stretch into a smile against some fabric, he presses his jaw up and forward some. Curious as to what he’s feeling. Oh- Steve’s shirt. Well, probably. His brain feels like it’s full of cotton and static. But the skin beneath the fabric is rising and falling in a way that Bucky knows Steve’s chest does so… </p><p>He loses his train of thought. </p><p>He isn’t sure if it was a train anyway, maybe just a car of thought. Possibly not even a real car- he giggles drunkenly at himself -no, not a real car. His pattern of thoughts would be represented by a child’s toy car. </p><p>“Whatcha laughing at baby?” Steve's voice wraps him up like a blanket, it’s soft like one too. </p><p>Bucky tries to respond, he figures he doesn’t though because Steve doesn’t say anything, he just kisses the top of his head and sighs. It’s not a bad sigh. It’s a happy one. Steve pulls him in closer and oh- </p><p>Bucky makes a breathy noise that was supposed to be Steve’s name but he can’t make his mouth and brain work together yet. Steve’s cock is still hard. Right there, beneath his ass. He wants to ask him what he wants in return for being so good to him but all that comes out is a tiny baby whine and a shift of his hips. </p><p>He blows out a frustrated breath.</p><p>Steve’s hands find his face, he pets his hair until Bucky opens his eyes. His hazy gaze indicates he’s still far under. He smiles up at him, sweetly, with a question in his eyes. </p><p>“Nah baby, I’m good- jus’...” he clears his throat of sudden bubbling emotions, “just sit here with me for a little bit longer, ‘kay?” Bucky nods his head. Entranced by Steve’s voice and body heat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trying On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bucky's birthday arrives and Steve has plans for him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day has already been perfect. </p><p>Bucky had woken up to see his wonderful boyfriend sleepily staring at him with a dopey love-drunk expression painting his handsome face. A face that had promptly shimmied down his body to between his legs. Still in the process of waking up Bucky had come to a release embarrassingly fast when mixed with Steve’s unreal oral talents. </p><p>Then breakfast had been brought back with Steve after his run, it contained: fresh berries that were assorted but contained within the realm of his favorite kinds, just baked and still warm croissants that had different savory and sweet fillings (sweet for himself, savory for Steve), and a bag of pre ground coffee that only needed to be brewed because the flavor of it plain was nearly orgasmic.</p><p>Steve had showered and then dressed before heading off to a much shorter workday at the tower (courtesy of Pepper- that women had nearly chewed Fury’s ears off when he had told her that the world still needed Captain America despite her arguing that Bucky needed Steve Rogers more than the rest of the world). Though Steve had arranged a few activities Bucky could do on his own, well, more like he’d gotten Pepper’s help so she could arrange something. </p><p>Those activities included being shown around a nearby no-kill animal shelter with instructions to at least text Steve a picture of an animal before he adopted one. Bucky would’ve just been happy with that but, no, Steve had to be the most perfect boyfriend in the world and also arrange for his therapist to let him off the hook for their weekly meeting that had happened to fall on his birthday this time. Because of that Bucky had spent about four hours at the shelter, two just walking around the massive place (how there could be so many animals that all came from just around Manhattan was blowing his mind and making him wonder if there were even this many domesticated animals in the whole of the east coast back in the day). The other two had been for playing with the animals (a feature that most shelters had apparently!). Bucky would’ve happily sat with the kittens for the rest of his life but Steve had texted him to say that he’d be home within the hour and he wanted to give Bucky one of his surprises so he’d said goodbye to the animals. </p><p>It was only two by that point so he hadn’t exactly intentionally rushed home but the promise of a surprise (realistically he only was enthused by that idea because nothing Steve could surprise him with would be bad- no way) definitely didn’t make him walk any slower. </p><p>Steve had arrived within the hour, shouting a goofy “honey I’m home” in a far too sincere voice that had permeated the entire floor. </p><p>Steve had had an impressive amount of bags in his hands, most of which he’d taken to the bedroom with a kiss to Bucky’s cheek and promise of “later”. Bucky had remembered the conversation they’d had about Steve buying him that corset then. It was hazy because of how out of his own head Steve had gotten him but it was still there and it still sent chills over his whole body (with the exception of his face and crotch that had just heated up). </p><p>Bucky had calmed himself pretty much entirely by the time Steve’s rustling in the bedroom died down. The blonde had appeared a few minutes later, whistling and pleased with himself. Bucky was sitting on the couch and Steve joined him, settling in the plow through a few items on their Netflix queue before dinner time. </p><p> </p><p>Dinner time is apparently four thirty because Steve had crawled out of their shared super soldier sized dent in the couch while untangling himself from both Bucky’s limbs and the blanket that had them both sweating but was too comforting to take away. Steve, with his feet now under himself, pulled at Bucky until the other man was standing chest to chest with him. He dipped Bucky- kissing the life out of him like it was nineteen forty and they were hidden away in their dingy apartment with the promise of privacy that only came with a very late night that bordered on a very early morning. </p><p>“I have one last thing to pick up, sweetheart, so I’m gonna go do that and while I do… I want you to do what you will with the presents on our bed, ‘kay? You don’t need to wait for me to open ‘em.” Another kiss was spared to Bucky before Steve was exiting their home. Leaving Bucky where he was by the couch with the TV still playing and trying to understand what his boyfriend’s strange instructions meant.</p><p>It doesn’t click until Steve’s been gone for at least five minutes. His corset. </p><p>Bucky books it to their room. </p><p>He finds two boxes sitting on his side of the bed, they’re atop his pillow, wrapped in a red material that doesn’t look anything like wrapping paper should. The color is gorgeous and familiar… the corset. </p><p>The boxes are the same wine red of the embroidery on the corset he was looking at. He sighs softly, smiling at the presents- damn Steve and his artistic eye. Padding forward as if approaching a scared animal Bucky rounds the bed and captures his treasures. Velvet. The boxes are wrapped in dark red velvet. </p><p>It feels wonderful, even against his metal hand he can imagine the indulgent feeling. His fingers sinking in marginally to the soft fabric. The box and lid are wrapped separately so he doesn’t need to cut the decadent material, the lid also has a bow that’s also made of the same velvet atop it. It’s gorgeous. Something so pretty it shouldn’t exist, it’s too perfect. </p><p>He opens the smaller box first, shaking with anticipation of what he knows is in the larger of the two- he doesn’t think he can face that quiet yet. <br/>The sound of the lid coming off of the box is loud in the silent room, just as much as his breaths, but worth it. The inside contains black tissue paper that has tiny red sparkles embedded into it, he knows the paper hides the real present but it still makes him gasp, again- damn Steve’s eye for beauty. </p><p>Lifting the delicate paper away feels like the most precarious thing he’s ever done.  </p><p>Buried under it is a perfect pair of panties. Once more being the matching red. He lifts them out of the box, feeling his own eyes widen and accidentally whimpering he lays his eyes on the entire garment. The front, if you can even call the tiny amount of fabric anything like that, is sheer lace. The rest of the panties are barely there, it’s just slim strips of lace that are at the biggest a centimeter wide- if that. The two strips meet in the back and become even slimmer there. The cut is a bit strange, the sides seeming to be too long and at an interesting angle but he can’t even spend more than a second on his stray thought because there’s more in the box. </p><p>More tissue paper is extracted and placed on the bed with precision Bucky figures he should be proud of possessing when faced with the situation he’s in. Knowing Steve has got more up his sleeve (and possibly enough tricks that the saying should be amended to sleeves).</p><p>It’s a plug. Black. Smooth with silicone that once touching Bucky knows will feel nice inside him. It’s not realistic, not exactly. The shape is certainly phallic but not something that with the right coloring might pass as a real dick. It’s just an elongated cylinder that’s curved in a way that gets Bucky’s toes curling into the carpet. He keeps touching it- he’s not sure why.</p><p>He licks his lips, that seems to be Steve’s goal then. Making sure everything he got Bucky feels nice. The velvet boxes, the panties being lace but good quality lace that doesn’t feel scratchy, and now this. </p><p>His face heats more. </p><p>Carefully Bucky sets the toy aside, placing it next to the panties but not close enough for them to touch. He reaches toward the larger box, feeling braver- he’s put toys in himself for Steve before and he’s worn pretty things for Steve before too. Corset and panties included but not limited to those two things. He swallows feeling good already, nothing can touch him. </p><p>The bigger box has the same velvet (the way it shifts in the light after being brushed back and forth makes him smile for some reason), the same bow on the lid, and the same tissue paper. What’s in it is different though.</p><p>It’s his corset. </p><p>In all of it’s black and wine red glory. Curves in the boning tighter and more structured. It’s definitely not meant to be messed with. Somehow it reminds Bucky of the tack suit Stark made him but he banishes the thought immediately- he does NOT need to have inappropriate thoughts and/or erections when he’s cleared for the field eventually. </p><p>Placing the lids back on the boxes after stuffing the tissue paper back inside them he feels his own patience wear thin. He asks JARVIS for the time. Steve’s only been gone for fifteen minutes, which seems impossible from his own internal thoughts but he trusts the AI. He thanks JARVIS impulsively. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky stands in front of the mirror in the master bathroom, naked as the day he was born without minding it too much. He doesn’t even wince when he sees the arm (something that’s no longer capitalized in his head- which is also a good sign) and it’s accompanying scars. He nods at the appendage instead, shaking his head at his own antics. </p><p> </p><p>He asks JARVIS for a time update. </p><p>“Captain Rogers has been gone for forty seven minutes and twenty one seconds… Sergeant Barnes?”</p><p>“Yes JARVIS?” He inquires, feeling a bit strange and dirty while he addresses the AI and slides the panties up his legs. </p><p>“Would you like a warning of when Captain Rogers is within five minutes of reaching your floor?” </p><p>“That would be great, thank you.” JARVIS pings in recognition but doesn’t otherwise verbalize his acknowledgement. </p><p>The forty three minutes meant he had spent about thirty minutes freshening himself up. Maybe he’d gone a little overboard. He had expected for something to happen involving his corset so he had already done some wrangling of his body hair that included trimming the hair on his chest, around his balls and dick and entrance, as well as on a whim his legs. </p><p>With that aside thanks to past Bucky he had gotten to doing his hair. Having just let it dry how it pleased that morning (a.k.a. being too lazy to mess with it) meant it was in mostly attractive waves that bordered on becoming ringlet curls if he didn’t brush his hair for long enough. Now though he brushed it carefully knowing Steve liked it wavy- Bucky believed that he had always liked it that way. Memories surfacing of Steve playing with his hair in their apartment before the war until the pomade came out which made his hair go as wavy as it could at that length. Or during the war when he couldn’t get anything to style his hair so it just had to be wavy and watching with amusement as Steve tried to keep his newly dinner plate sized palms out of Bucky’s personal space. </p><p>He finds himself humming. </p><p>He likes when Steve does those things. He likes being pretty for Steve, so while he knows anyone he tells about this (through VERY vague details) will be confused because he knows it seems like he’s trying to please Steve on his own birthday but he just… he’s having a good time doing it anyway. </p><p>After futzing with his hair aimlessly he decides on that style Natasha showed him after he had given in to her pestering to tell her he wasn’t going to cut his hair off, it’s one where the top part of his hair is up in a ponytail or bun and rest is just down. Steve had stared at him for what seemed like a literal hour after, practically begging him to style it that way the day after too. </p><p>Half up half down! He recalls while he’s mid making the ponytail, swearing without malice as he drops the elastic because of it. </p><p>Once the hair at the crown of his head is pulled back into a ponytail he messes with the rest, twirling some strands between his fingers to attempt and reform some curls. The results have mild success so he moves on. Pulling out a few strands near his hairline the way he’s seen Nat do. </p><p>He steps back, looking at himself. His hair looks good. Pretty. In a messy, wild sort of magnetic way. With the top of his hair out of the way the bottom curls more freely, it does frame his face nicely. He sees why Steve likes it. </p><p>When he looks to the panties he’s been wearing the entire time he frowns slightly. There is extra fabric at the sides and it makes the garment bubble out at the seam between the front piece and the sides. He messes with them, instinctively he pulls the straps up. </p><p>Oh.</p><p>Bucky catches his own eyes in the mirror- witnessing the way his pupils dilate at his own appearance. </p><p>The straps aren’t meant to cut straight across his hips like his other panties have. They are obviously, now that he’s done it, meant to be worn this way. With the straps pulled up to accentuate the cut of his v-line. </p><p>He turns just to see what he looks like from all angles now. The side is his favorite. </p><p>With the fabric sitting the correct way it shapes his legs and ass. Making his ass seem rounder and his legs longer. He curses Steve for his excellent taste in lingerie, silently promising to ask Steve to pick out his undergarments more often. </p><p>Next comes the toy. </p><p>For a moment he goes to reach for the corset before remembering how not limber he is in them. Especially considering the first one he’d had was much less robust than this one will be. He shivers, speeding along with locating where the lube is on the counter and slicking up his own fingers. He chooses to use his metal fingers, hoping to imagine it’s not himself doing it with the lessened sensation of his right hand. </p><p>His first finger goes in with as much ease as possible considering his serum induced healing factor and the amount he gets fucked open by Steve. </p><p>Bucky sighs contently when he makes it up to the third knuckle, enjoying the feeling already. When he begins to push his next finger into himself he brushes against the soft lace of his panties that he’s pulled to the side- it makes him ache more. His finger slips in faster than he expects. Moaning Bucky’s face heats once more, god, he really is easy for wearing these fancy, feminine things. Or a slut- as Steve loves to affectionately call him. </p><p>He gives in to his own desire for a moment, leaning fully down on his flesh and blood arm that’s bent at a ninety degree angle against the bathroom counter and spreading his own legs wider. It makes him sink down onto his fingers a little more. He whines, stuffing another finger in himself. </p><p>He hadn’t even wanted to try and get off on this path of self-preparation before Steve returned home but when his hand slips a little in the perfect direction and applies just a tiny amount of pressure on his prostate he has to fight to not hit it again. He does when his final finger slips all the way inside him. It makes his eyes fly open in surprise as he clenches down on the unforgiving surface of the metal. </p><p>Cursing at himself he pulls his fingers out of himself. Whining subconsciously at the loss. </p><p>The only thing that’s stopping him from just shoving his own fingers back inside himself and grinding down onto them until he cums is the promise of whatever Steve’s filthy mind came up with for the plans he has. He has to have some plan of attack. He gave him a fucking toy to shove inside himself rather than just having Bucky wait to be opened by him- and Bucky knows Steve LOVES opening him up. </p><p>He shoves the plug into himself rougher than he knows Steve would like but how could you blame him? His dick has been hard since he opened his presents and has been leaking from the point when he put the tip of his finger inside himself to his present predicament. Even his chest aches, his nipples hard and tingling a little despite not having been touched. </p><p>The toy is good. Wonderful even. </p><p>Not as good as Steve’s cock (no shocker there though), but still good. It’s heavier than he would’ve thought yet, again, it’s good. Nice, having something inside himself that reminds him of its presents without him even doing anything. </p><p>Though Bucky quickly discovers that with the weight of it he has to clench a little to keep it from slipping out of his body. Which is also good. It makes his eyelids slide down- becoming just a touch closer to being shut -and has him panting. Clenching makes the toy feel bigger, closer to the size of Steve’s massive cock. </p><p>Clumsily Bucky reaches for the corset, accidentally knocking the lube aside with a shaky hand. He swears, realizing he has to bend over to get it now. He does. </p><p>He chokes, gravity pushing the toy into his prostate. Lightning races through his veins, it’s good. He’s stuffed full and wearing panties and about to be wearing his corset. Gritting his teeth he stands, better at expecting where the toy will slide he doesn’t choke on his own tongue this time. Bucky just ends up whining aloud instead. </p><p>Corset. </p><p>Right, he needs to put it on and hopefully he’ll manage not to go down by putting it on by himself. When Steve does it for him it’s almost like he’s being choked, it’s nearly the same sensation of putting his life in Steve’s hand and allowing his boyfriend to control when he gets to breath and when he doesn’t- by extension making Bucky know when he can think and when he can’t. It’s always been erotic to him. Letting Steve control the most basic things for him. It’s not like being powerless despite being “the fist of hydra”, it’s being safe and treasured instead. Having Steve tighten his corset is like Steve choking him… just better. </p><p>Better because rather than just having Steve’s hand around his throat it feels like he’s all around every inch of Bucky’s body. The sensation is amplified like it directly relates to the amount of affected skin. It’s hypnotic. </p><p>Bucky places the corset around his body after loosening the laces a touch more and unclasping the front clips. Just having it wrapping around his body has his vision hazing out a little. Having a mirror right before him is a new experience, at least it’s new to be able to see what he looks like while in the process of dressing himself up. Usually he doesn’t look until he’s fully prettied up or until Steve decides to fuck him in front of the mirror. </p><p>Now he can watch his face morph into one of relaxation and much deeper almost carnal arousal. The desire on his face is palpable. He is suddenly able to understand why Steve stares at him so intensely when he does his laces. </p><p>Vibrating with need and a heightened level of confidence Bucky does up the first two thirds of clasps without even thinking about it. He almost doesn’t realize what he’s doing until his hands reach up to do the next one, one first one that will close the corset over his chest. </p><p>He sighs or keens or whines, he can’t really tell how he sounds anymore, when he does realize. </p><p>His body already is beginning to feel the tightening of the corset and his waist is already slimming. He pants out a little “fuck” under his breath. With just those sparing clips done up he looks to be just a bit wider than the other corset had made him look when completely closed. He squirms in place and is sharply reminded of the toy. Yelping he shuts his eyes, drowning in the pleasure for a moment. </p><p>He closes the rest of the clasps without opening his eyes. </p><p>Then he does because he can’t find the last clip. </p><p>He gasps at his own reflection, feeling his cock twitch in the confines of his panties and clenching around the toy when his hips pulse forward a tiny amount. He couldn’t find the last one because he’s done them all up. With all of them all closed his chest looks soft. Pillowy almost. The confines of the corset makes his pecs look an awful lot like tits. It’s pushing them up and together and Bucky knows, he knows with his entire being, that Steve is going to ravish him when he sees him like this. </p><p>He stares at himself for what feels like an eternity before reaching around to find the laces. </p><p>Once he catches each of them in either hand he turns so he can see the back of the corset and pulls. His knees nearly buckle. It's good. Better than the other corset. Much much better. This corset pulls and shifts much more readily than the other one had, just one tug has the top few rows of laces tightened significantly. He does it again, chasing the heady feeling. </p><p>He moans softly as he tightens the corset by himself, for once being very very glad he has super strength that’s allowing him to tighten the garment without fully exerting himself- without really thinking too. Which is a good thing because he’s pretty sure the tighter a corset gets on him the dumber he gets. </p><p>Bucky doesn’t think he’s that far under until he faces the mirror again. Before he can even get to admiring his absolutely tiny waist he catches his own eyes- which are entirely glazed. He giggles a little, his face is a little dopey and definitely proof for his concept that he gets dumb when shoved in a corset. </p><p>One look at his waist has his jaw hitting the floor. His waist has got to be slimmer than Steve’s… by, like, a lot. Maybe it’s even smaller than Steve’s waist was before the war. </p><p> </p><p>He looks tiny, like, he’s not even sure if it’s possible. He might’ve fainted because he’s so fucking turned on and all the blood went to his dick rather than his head. He might be hallucinating. He might be-</p><p> </p><p>He shakes himself out of replaying the events in his head. </p><p>He checks and discovers that it’s now been fifty minutes. He resists one last look at his cinched frame because he’s not sure he’d be able to remove himself from the bathroom if he did look. He gathers the clothes he was wearing, the lube, and the tags plus other packaging that his presents came with. </p><p> </p><p>Once he’s got everything squirreled away he’s exhausted, so much so he sits himself down on the bed. Entirely forgetting about the toy stuffed into his hole. He yelps then moans, ending up crouching on the floor in a very undignified way. </p><p>“Sergeant Barnes” at first Bucky blushes, thinking JARVIS is going to ask him if he’s alright but the AI continues. Politely not mentioning his current position, “Captain Rogers is five minutes away.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Putting Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You know what's up (so long as you read the other chapters).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky’s breathing and heart rate kick up even more, each attempting to race the other it seems, Steve is almost home and he’s sitting on the floor because he just accidentally shoved the toy into himself so hard he must’ve nearly seen god. </p><p>He tries to laugh at himself but manages a small sob instead… He allows himself to push back onto the toy exactly once before he gets his ass up.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow he’s found his way to the door. He isn’t sure how it happened but at least he’s wearing all his presents. At least he feels good. Good enough that he gives into that part of his brain that he usually tries to shut out because it gets a little too close to the complete submission he gave hydra. But here and now with all his accouterments he gives in. </p><p>Falling to his knees to wait for Steve to come back to him. </p><p>Bucky hears the impact before he realizes he’s on the ground. Not even registering the pain- if there had even been any? He shifts so his feet are tucked under himself and his hands are resting on his legs, palm up. He doesn’t know what he’s doing but it’s good. </p><p>He knows he never did anything like this for… them, hell, even if he did and can’t remember he doesn’t fucking care. He-</p><p>The door handle jiggles. </p><p>Bucky stops breathing. His heart stops pumping, blood falling still. His eyes shut because it’s not like staring at the ground was worth it anyway. He whimpers. Just a little, not even loud enough for it to be heard outside of his cotton candy filled brain that’s making him feel as pink. (pink? Yeah, pink and soft, those are things he thinks- things he KNOWS are good -and this is good.) He’s as pink as the sugar that’s surely coating his brain at the moment. If he had any semblance of himself left that was ration he’d be concerned for his wondering of if Steve will be able to see the pinkness dripping out of his ears and eyes and everything-</p><p>He wants to give Steve everything.</p><p>“Bucky- doll?” Steve's voice is quiet, soft too. Like Bucky feels. A hand comes up to raise his head, Bucky opens his eyes at the nonverbal command. Another lightly touches his hair but it doesn’t weave itself into the strands like normal which reminds Bucky of the style it’s in. He hopes Steve likes it. </p><p>“Hhh-” He attempts to greet Steve but his throat dries at the exact moment he opens his mouth. Steve’s expression makes his dick leak but his throat dry, huh. It’s worshipful in a way that Bucky isn’t sure he’s allowed to see- like it was only invented for being used on the god that created it but… he doesn’t feel unworthy of the look. Just pleased. He leans into Steve’s hand, wanting to thank him for accepting that he needs this and that this is useful for his recovery. </p><p>Steve bends down slightly, dropping two bags that presumably contain dinner (all of Bucky’s favorite things from his favored restaurant). Bucky mistakes the movement as being Steve readying himself to kneel with him, he whines a little. He likes this. Being at Steve’s feet. It’s good. Fantastic. Amazing-</p><p>Steve instead loosely wraps his thick fingers around his wrist, like he’s delicate, then cradling it with both hands and pulling it up with him so he can kiss Bucky’s knuckles. Bucky is set ablaze. He gasps. </p><p>Steve smiles into the next kiss that’s placed on the underside of his wrist, where his pulse is the strongest. </p><p>Bucky’s pulled to his feet by that arm.</p><p>“Baby, look- god, look at you.” Bucky obeys- vision hazy at the edges in a way that matches his cotton candy head and makes his outfit look new, sparkly even -preening under the attention. “Buck, I mean- I, jus’...” he pulls Bucky by the hips into a deceptively sweet kiss, “fuck, you literally made me speechless. You're the prettiest thing I have ever seen.” </p><p>Steve chuckles, thankfully still holding onto Bucky while he does it because he sways on his feet. Subspace hitting him hard enough he thinks he might actually have a concussion from it. A spattering of kissing is placed all over him, including his metal arm and shoulder. Hums of Steve’s breath just as good at caressing him as his lips and hands are. </p><p>An army of aliens could be attacking Manhattan right outside their bubble and Bucky wouldn’t ever notice. Not even if Steve stopped touching him. He’s flying way too fucking high to do anything but keep his eyes open- if they are still open? </p><p>Oh, he meets Steve’s eyes. An ocean of desire and care and love and hunger and- </p><p>Steve leads him to the dinner table and what? That’s not? He thought-</p><p>“ ‘Hush sweets, we gotta get some food in ya before anything, ‘kay?” Bucky didn’t realize he was whining, he just- he wants Steve! Steve kisses him, pushing down into that spot near the corner of his jaw that makes his lips part with a moan so he can let his tongue explore his mouth. “Mmmh,” he hums against Bucky’s lips after, they’re both panting a little, “jus’- be good, alright. I wanna take care of you tonight, pretty thing. My pretty thing. You’ll get what you want, what we both want, soon enough but first dinner. Yeah?” </p><p>Bucky nods. Soaring at being a “pretty thing”; Steve’s pretty thing, he reminds himself. He can be good, he wants to be good.</p><p>“That’s good, I’m glad you want to be good, sub.” Bucky blinks at Steve, confused. A tiny uptick of the corner of Steve’s lips greet his confusion, “oh- you’re gone all ready aren’t cha’? You were talking out loud-” the blonde informs him as he’s manhandled into sitting on the chair at the head of the dining table. Oh. That- he didn’t know he did that. He gives Steve an embarrassed smile and gets a pat on the cheek for his efforts. “It’s okay, sub… now can you sit tight for a little while?” </p><p>Lazily he nods. Sub. Not sweets or sweetheart or baby or doll but, sub. Bucky likes being called sub. Again- it’s the worthiness of getting such a title that he likes. He likes being pretty and getting to wear pretty things. He likes being Steve’s sub. He curls his bare toes into the tile of the kitchen, if he wasn’t pink before now he is. </p><p> </p><p>Steve comes back twice. The first time he has the take-out bags that smell heavenly, he thinks he moans after he smells it because Steve’s hum in agreement also sounds a little like a laugh. The sounds of him taking containers out of bags and food out of containers and putting that onto plates lulls Bucky deeper. Pinker. Higher. Whatever. <br/>The second time he appears it’s right in front of Bucky, he can see his feet. He’s taken off his shoes and socks. He wiggles his toes in greetings for his boyfriend’s toes. Sincerely hoping they appreciate the effort because he feels like he’s swimming through molasses when he doesn’t just float with the feeling of subspace. Steve snorts, kissing the top of his head. </p><p>“How down are you, Buck?” He thinks, thoughts circling to the slow pulse of his heart. Swaying with it too. Steve waits for some indeterminate amount of time before crouching in front of him so they can look at each other’s faces, “Bucky? How’s it going baby?” </p><p>He stops swaying, “green. I- pl’pleas’?” Steve’s face does something far too complicated for him to recognize when he’s in such a state. </p><p>“Here” he takes Bucky’s flesh hand (they’ve found that when he gets far enough under it’s hard for him to use his prosthetic arm because of the amount of signals it needs to cooperate), “press on my hand with your fingers once for yes twice for no. Understand?” </p><p>He presses down once. Steve smiles and kisses him. He tastes like- like, something. It’s good, but he can’t identify just what it is. </p><p>“I want to give you another present now, before dinner, because what I want to do for dinner is gonna put you down further I think. Is that okay? First for the present-” Bucky tells him yes. “For going down further?” He does the same thing again. </p><p>“Nnn’ sure if I could go fuh, fuh-further?” Steve pets his cheek while he stumbles over his own words and tongue, if he wasn’t entirely out of (or maybe entirely in- just deep in) his mind he’d be embarrassed over his lack of speaking skills currently. Possibly he might’ve even compared himself to sounding like a child but he doesn’t. He just waits for Steve. </p><p>“But you wanna try?” He touches Steve’s’ hand carefully, making sure it can’t possibly be misconstrued. “Good, that’s good sub.” Bucky pushes his face harder into Steve, purring low in his throat. “Now-” Steve manhandles him gently, carefully placing himself on the chair Bucky was just in after he places Bucky on the floor. He realizes Steve must’ve gotten a pillow when he left earlier because his knees don’t hit the floor. He nuzzles his face against Steve’s leg in thanks. </p><p>“Buck, I got you another thing- another present like I said earlier. Now, you don’t have to wear these- not if you don’t want. I mean- you might not even like them? Please don’t, don’t think you have to if you don’t want to-” Bucky lightly bites at his inner thigh. The message is clear: don’t be stupid Rogers. Steve nods, “got it” and produces another velvet box. He opens it soundlessly and extracts the tissue paper to reveal the treasure that was kept inside it. Bucky’s eyes widen. </p><p>It’s a pair of heels. </p><p>They match the red of the corset- that’s decidedly not the thing responsible for his troubled breathing. Steve brings them closer to him and he discovers that they’re suede and that they’re, naturally, soft. The heel is only four or five inches and wide with a rectangular base. Good for support he decides based on listening to Nat bitch about wearing heels. The body of the shoe is barely there with one thick band meant to cover the area where your foot becomes individual toes but other than that the only structure is the back triangle that would cover the back of his heel. Two ribbons that remind him of pointe shoes in ballet also makeup the shoe. Gorgeous and impractical. His abs and cock twitch with the realization that Steve had no intention of his mobility when buying these. No. He bought them because he just wanted to look at Bucky wearing them. </p><p>Bucky wants Steve to fucking devour him. He wants to be pinned under those eyes because he's too pretty to let go of. He wants to be Steve's personal model. His own pretty thing to be privately displayed. </p><p>He has never appreciated Steve's taste more. </p><p>“You like ‘em? Like I said-” Bucky bites softly at him again. </p><p>“Can- ugh, can I ww-” His voice is garbled even in his own brain and especially when it's muffled through the fabric at Steve’s inner thighs. </p><p>“Yeah” Steve breathes out, “I’ll help you put ‘em on, ‘kay?” Bucky nods, his heart begins it’s race against his lungs once more. Steve pulls him up, unabashedly taking one hundred percent of Bucky’s weight without strain. Bucky’s ass is sat on their table so casually after he’s lifted that he can’t wrap his melted brain around it when usually it would make him shy. Now his head leans back, boneless, as the plug shifts within him. He pants up at the ceiling- useful as a pile melting ice cream.</p><p>Steve’s careful hands stretch his right leg towards his massive chest and then he just holds it there. Picking up one of the shoes and putting it on him. </p><p>The suede kisses his skin and Bucky finds out that his suspicions were correct, the strips of fabric are meant to wrap up around his ankles like the ribbons of a ballerina’s shoes. He looks at them, head tilted to the side under its own weight, they look nice. Real pretty. </p><p>Steve puts the other on him.</p><p>His lips paint a trail of fire up the inside of Bucky’s legs. Under the treatment of his lips Bucky finds his muscles twitching and cramping in a way that makes his insides clench too. He’s whimpering. Needy and achy. </p><p>When the younger man makes his way up to Bucky’s midthigh he stops, bites teasing at the sensitive skin like a promise and lifts his head away. He sits back up in the dining table chair. Spreading his legs a little more and exuding power and authority. Bucky chokes down a moan at the display. At the contrast between them. Himself in a corset, panties and heels with a motherfucking toy stuffed up into him while Steve sits there. Unfairly handsome and dressed in regular clothes that are his everyday wear. The only indication that he’s enjoying himself is the desire scorching his features and the bulge tenting his jeans obscenely. </p><p>“I forgot- how’s the vibrator? It filling you up good, sweets?” Steve’s face is genuinely serious. He’s not asking to tease to taunt. Just to know- Bucky feels the very last tendrils of tension leave him which happen to be the muscles that are surrounding the plu- vibrator? What? He didn’t see any button or- what? </p><p>His eyes must scream out his internal monologue because Steve instantly knows what’s up- “ohhh, sub. You didn’t look at the packaging too carefully did you?” Bucky shakes his head, his surprise dragging him back up to a higher level of consciousness. He’s not fully back in himself, he still feels sweet and sugary, but it might take him there if- </p><p>Bucky shoves his hips back onto the table, back arching with the sudden pulse of vibrations assaulting his prostate and lighting him on fire from the inside out. A moan tears itself out of him. He doesn’t even recognize the sound. </p><p>“Oh! Ah- ahh, fu-fuck. Gg-GOD,” noises burst out of him as the rhythm of the toy changes inside him. It thrums heavily, consistent pulses that are hard get his toes curling which has his attention called to his current state of dress which has him leaking and pressing down onto the intrusion and the loop begins again. </p><p>The sensations can’t be going on for too long because he’s already felt ready to burst from the moment Steve told him to kneel at their table and he doesn’t cum, but it still feels like an eternity. Grinding back and forth. Chasing the fullness that the toy is fantastic at providing and feeling the soft lace on his cock that’s not very good for friction but still feels good, good enough he can’t stop, without really knowing what his body is doing to achieve it. </p><p>Steve still stops it. </p><p>He whines. Unsure if he’s happy that he’s not being driven out of his mind with pleasure or if he’s displeased with said pleasure being stripped from him. </p><p>Steve kisses his knee once before turning his attention back to Bucky’s face, on the way he scans his entire body and smirks when he looks at Bucky’s crotch. Bucky can’t even register what Steve must be seeing with his brain whiting out. He squirms, not knowing what he can do to get more stimulation when he’s- he’s…</p><p>“Sub,” Steve coos darkly. “Look at the mess you’re making.” He tuts. Bucky obeys thoughtlessly. Getting swept up in his role without thinking because it’s natural. Right. Like he’s always meant to be good for Steve- like it’s his only goal in life. He must make a noise at what he sees but he can’t hear anything but the rushing blood in his ears and Steve’s rich voice. His dick is leaking, drooling pre-cum through the fancy lace of his panties. Enough that it’s dripped onto the table. </p><p>Steve grips his ass harshly, his blunt fingernails biting into the skin. Bucky lips fall open in a breathless keen. And as quickly as his hand came to his ass it leaves. Returning with a good slap. He chokes on his needy sound.</p><p>Then the blonde does the unthinkable. </p><p>He uses one of the napkins from the take-away to wipe up the mess, patting the soaked front of his panties too. </p><p>Bucky wails despite the way his teeth were tearing into his bottom lip just a moment before. He can’t catch his breath afterwards. Steve doesn’t give him any time either. He just moves him where he wants the brunette to be. Which is apparently back on the floor between his legs. </p><p>Bucky buries his face in Steve’s thigh, panting wordlessly at the way the back of one of the heels shoves the plug deeper into him. He doesn’t even know if that’s what Steve intends but it’s good. So good it’s evil. He tries to shift so that each of his feet with rest against his cheeks not his entrance but Steve tells him to stay. So he does. </p><p>Steve tells him he looks pretty. Beautiful. Breathtaking. He tells Bucky that he can’t even begin to accurately describe how good he looks and how it affects him. Bucky has no other option to believe him. He looks pretty then. He must be making Steve feel real nice then. He nods when Steve asks him if he’s okay. Again when he asks if he knows how pretty he is. Right now- he does know. He knows because he can’t help it. He’s too far down, too sweet, to do anything but take everything- anything -Steve will give him. </p><p> </p><p>Steve ends up giving him dinner. </p><p>Hand feeding him the food he’d gone to get along with the heels he’s wearing (that’s still pushing on the vibrator). Bucky has had this food, his favorite, countless times before but it’s never tasted better. Maybe it’s because his brain is full of cotton candy. Maybe because his mind is painted pink. Maybe because Steve’s feeding it to him- okay, that last one is not a maybe. Most of it- if not all of it -is because it’s coming from Steve’s hand. </p><p>An inconsistent pattern forms. Keeping Bucky on his toes like the heels do. </p><p>Sometimes he’s being fed. Sometimes Steve’s feeding himself. And somewhere in between those things the vibrator is going at it inside him. Pounding him further and further from being a functional person. Thankfully Steve only turns it on once when he’s eating- they both learn quickly then that when that happens Bucky can’t do anything but feel the lightning that explodes within him. More specifically, Steve realizes Bucky can’t really swallow or chew when that happens and he doesn’t want his boy to choke so he makes sure the rest of the time he’s not got food in his mouth before turning it on. </p><p>Other than that early on mishap Bucky floats through the meal on a lazy river that’s been dyed baby pink and spiked with golden champagne. He hums at the food’s taste and moans at the toy in him but other than that, he’s quiet. </p><p>Enjoying himself so much he can’t make a sound. Hell, he barely feels like he can move. Not that he would want to. He wants to bottle this moment. This day. And live in it when the world isn’t like this. </p><p> </p><p>Fingers tap his cheek. </p><p>Bucky opens his eyes- when did they close? -and realizes, blushing more (if it’s possible), he's tucked himself face first into Steve’s crotch. He hums roughly, both in recognition of the fingers and in pleasure at being able to smell his boyfriend’s arousal when he’s this close to him. He nuzzles closer, throwing himself into the wind again. </p><p>His lips part, lazily attempting to get his mouth around the likely painful bulge in Steve’s pants that he can feel on his cheek currently.  </p><p>That makes Steve pull at his hair- the lower portion that’s down as if he doesn’t want to ruin the style, getting Bucky out from between his legs. His eyes shut again in a dreamy fashion caused by the pressure of the plug shifting with his position. Steve stares at him for a while. Admiring- Bucky would like to think. </p><p>"Color?" Bucky involuntarily whines, unsure if he can speak. "Come on baby, know you can do it. Jus' need your color, that's all, then we'll get going." His voice is honey thick and with his last promise to "get going" the toy springs to life within him. His hips jolt forward as much as they can with the corset constraining him. His hearing narrows down to high pitched ringing. </p><p>Steve stops the toy. Pulls at his hair in a rough way that's meant to ground him. He feels ground, ground up really, like he's been chopped into tiny pieces by the razor sharp edge of pleasure. </p><p>"Color?" Steve sounds more hesitant, worried that perhaps he's dragged Bucky too deep. </p><p>"Gr'n" is all that Bucky can slur out. His mind slushy but pleased at the look it pulls from Steve. </p><p>The blonde pulls Bucky to his feet with a harsh teasing whisper that asks Bucky just what he'd do if Steve made him try and walk in his "pretty shoes" with his "pretty toy" still in him. Wondering how long he'd be able to stay upright. Nipping at Bucky's ear tauntingly- darkly claiming that it's a stupid question to ask because such a pretty thing like him surely doesn't know how to do that. He's too pretty. Meant to be displayed, not to be for practical use. Steve growls it into his ear hotly, causing Bucky to clench around his toy and search for air he can't get. </p><p>"Jus' a plaything, Buck, 's what you are. My pretty plaything." </p><p>Bucky sags back into his unfairly muscular frame, keening as Steve's hand connects with his ass. But Steve isn't mean. Not unless it's what Bucky wants (and boy does he ever) and even then his "mean" isn't mean. Not really, definitely not now he's not mean seeing as he scoops Bucky up bridal style to carry him to the bedroom. Kissing any reachable skin as they go. </p><p>Bucky gets dumped onto the bed. Unceremoniously because of Steve's hunger for him. They've played and teased one another for the better part of one and a half hours- they can't wait any longer. </p><p>Desperation charges Bucky's actions as he wiggles on the bed. Fingers attempting to decide between reaching out to find Steve and curling into the bedsheets to hold on to the ride he's being put through. The toy purrs inside him. Just shy of his swollen prostate from the journey between the table and bed. Still it makes him begin again to soak himself with sweat and make his teeth ache. His chest heaving in a way that has Steve growling and abandoning his mission to locate the lube. </p><p>"Fuck, sub. Lookit you. God, ripe like a fucking peach." His hands frame the top of the corset, fingers clawing at the unforgiving material. Bucky looks down. He gasps in need of more air and in just plain old need. "You look so pretty. Tits heaving aren't they- just for me? Huh? What's got ya all worked up doll?" </p><p>Christ- Jesus… did Steve, did he really- Oh hell. Bucky whines loud and unashamed. </p><p>"Yeah?" Steve growls, gnawing at the flushed sweaty skin of his neck. "You like it when I call you pretty things?" Bucky nods as best he can with his head tilted all the way back. Losing more of his breath to a keening wail. "Oh yeah you do- my pretty little doll. With this tiny waist-" his hands grib meanly at the aforementioned area of his body. "This gorgeous ass," his hands abandon his waist to grobe at his ass in a possessive, animalistic way. Shifting the plug accidentally before he intentionally thrusts it into him. "This pretty cock, these legs-" he pauses his hand's journey to circle back to his ass and subsequently the plug. While that happens he also leans in real close to Bucky. Suspiciously close. </p><p>"These tits too." </p><p>Those must be the magic fucking words because at them Bucky goes off like a shot. Steve's hands are all over him as he does, one pushing his hips down into the mattress to ensure that he grinds down the plug (that he's somehow been able to turn up at some point). The other snapping his panties. Another forcing his shoulders from curling in on themselves so he can suck marks into the corset assisted soft, pillowy flesh. More cradling the back of his neck to lift him into a scorching kiss that on Bucky's part is just composed of helpless moaning and panting. </p><p> </p><p>By the time Bucky finds himself coming down from his high Steve's voice has seamlessly melded back into one of sweet sentiments that match his tone rather than praise that's sweet but sounds degrading because of his tone of speaking. Bucky melts into the bed further. Fingers trembling. Skin over sensitive everywhere. Whining at the feeling of the vibrator still going in him- Steve kisses his shoulder (at some point his hulking frame had been laid over his own) in apology and turns it off. </p><p>Bucky's cock gives a happy twitch in it's cum soaked lace prison at the lessened sensation. He sighs, eyelids fluttering closed. </p><p>"Such a good boy, good sub. Coming for me like that-" Steve makes eye contact with him briefly before his eyes glint with more than admiration. More mischief arises in the place of love. "Coming so quick too. Guess you really are easy, huh?" Bucky's body gives Steve the answer for him. A moan tumbling from his lax lips at the hot shame of humiliation. </p><p>Steve bites his lower lip, pulling it out before letting it slap back against the older man's teeth, "such a pretty, easy thing. Cumming so fast I don’t barely even get to have you under me. Guess I'll jus' haveta make you cum again, huh?" </p><p>Bucky stops breathing. God, yeah, he wants that. </p><p>Steve grins impishly, knowing Bucky better than he knows himself. </p><p>The younger super soldier flips him, barely even batting an eyelash at Bucky’s weight. Bucky huffs labored breaths into the bed when his still soft cock makes contact with the bedsheets- Steve’s weight against his thighs pressing him further into the firm give of the mattress. It also pushes his cock into the bed more. Forcing his blood to flow back to it. He mewls through the sheets caught between his teeth, tears beginning to collect in his eyes. </p><p>“Ah, poor baby.” Steve husks, shifting so he’s bracketed between his thighs and reaching under his body. “Jus’ got to cum and you’re pretty little cocks already fattening back up-” Bucky cries out at Steve’s words and his palm that’s now cupping the front of his panties. The only other warning he gets is the fire burning under his skin at the way Steve forces his ass up in the air. His thighs trembling from exertion as he’s put on all fours. </p><p>A palm tracing deceptively gently down his spine causes his arms to give out, going back to being face first in the bed. He yelps, Steve making sure his legs don’t fall by taking his weight. Bucky groans. </p><p>The plug shifts in him. He cries out and even with the muffling effect of the sheets he’s pretty sure anyone within a mile of them could’ve heard it. Steve plays with the toy, pressing it in and out of Bucky with an unsatisfying pace. Barely providing any sensation to Bucky other than the dull tugging on his rim. Stretching him with the widest part of the plug before allowing his hungry internal muscles to pull it back in. </p><p>Bucky’s sobbing now. Fully- without even realizing it. Steve’s gonna kill him. On his birthday, right here- in his own bed. Steve is gonna fuck him to death. His heart is going to give out because it’s so good. So- </p><p>He pulls the plug out fully and the older man has exactly zero time to process the loss before Steve’s tongue is pressing into his entrance. Bucky moans, it shakes his already trembling chest and rips out of his throat. He chokes on air. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. </p><p>“Oh! Oh- mmmh, huh! Ah! Ple-please!” Bucky can’t find any words but Steve’s name and please. Everything else that’s pouring out of him are noises that make him sound like a hungry slut. A cheap whore. But he’s helpless to stop himself, helpless to stop Steve’s assault on his nervous system. </p><p>Steve barely pulls away to speak, lips brushing the sensitive skin surrounding his hole in an unfairly arousing way- “so sensitive baby, ya feelin’ good already? Again? And for what? You already want more?” Steve’s filthy mouth bites down on his cheek, sucking in a mark that’s got Bucky keening. He nods, surely giving himself a rash from the friction of his cheek on the sheets. </p><p>Steve dives back in with the melt minding addition of his fingers. Two on the first try. They just slip into Bucky with his boyfriend’s awed claim of how he’s so open; it's almost like his hole is a greedy cunt. Bucky sobs again. Finding the strength from seemingly nowhere to bare down on the digits entering him. His panties are snapped over the tip of his fully hard cock in retaliation. Bucky clenches hard on Steve’s fingers and wails as a result. </p><p>The fingers spread as wide as they can, making a ‘v’ shape inside him that allows for Steve’s tongue to come into the equation once more. Bucky blacks out for a second. Whining raggedly. </p><p>Somehow he’s back on the edge. Already sitting on the razor edge of release with his cock throbbing at the tip from the elastic of the panties feeling like there’s ice on his dick and his hole being filled with Steve rather than a silicone toy and his corset cutting into him in a dizzying way. His toes curling in his heels which remind him just how pretty he can be. How he’s just on display for Steve. He’s just his pretty thing. His toy. </p><p>Then Steve puts another finger in him. Only pausing the probing of his tongue for a breath before putting in work again. </p><p>Bucky sobs and wails when Steve really starts to finger fuck him and lick at his rim, pushing his tongue in when he sees fit. The thrusts of his fingers hinting at what Steve’s hips can do. How good they can pound him into any given surface. </p><p>Bucky chokes out something that Steve hopefully can decipher as being a warning of his impending orgasm. Barling towards him like a train without working breaks. Steve hears his undignified wails and horrified little whimpers and whorish moans loud and clear along with the start of his name here and there. </p><p>He doubles his efforts as a result. Pinching the plush cushion of Bucky’s ass with the hand that’s not busy finger fucking his boy within an inch of his life. Pulsing his fingers over his prostate before pulling back to thrust forward harshly, making sure he hits his prostate with nearly evil precision. His tongue paints a wet slide over Bucky’s stretched rim and pushes in teasingly every so often so that Bucky can tense with the promise that he snatches away. He knows it makes his boy’s head reel. </p><p>When he cums for the second time that night he screams. </p><p>The wrecked sound ripped out of him along with his release, panting his panties again and making his own ears ring. </p><p>He collapses down onto the bed, trembling all over at the waves of blinding pleasure crashing over him, moaning needily when his achy cock makes contact with the bed. Humping forward reflexively while still trying to maintain pushing back onto Steve’s fingers. He sounds like he’s dying. Like he’s having the time of his life. </p><p>Steve pushes his fingers forward to help with his boy’s predicament. Mouth drying further with the indescribable noise it draws from him. He snatches his other hand back to cover his own cock like that will keep him from exploding at the display he’s just witnessed. </p><p>When Bucky goes still all over and stops breathlessly whimpering without being aware of his own sounds Steve knows he’s done. He lets Bucky stew in the afterglow for a while before deciding he needs to know he’s not done with him yet. </p><p>He wedges his fingers between the modesty panel and the laces of the corset. Smirking at the strung out noise of confusion that grumbles out of his smaller frame. Using just one hand he pulls Bucky back up against him. </p><p> </p><p>He can’t help but chuckle predatorily when Bucky moans softly, his back hitting Steve’s chest. For a moment afterwards he just pants harshly, heading lolling back on the blonde’s shoulder. Steve grabs his jaw with his other hand, biting at the handsome cleft of his chin. A debauched sound meets his lips when Steve’s connects theirs, he swallows it hungrily, pointedly pushing his throbbing erection into Bucky’s plush ass. </p><p>When he pulls back it’s Steve’s turn to choke on his tongue. Bucky looks. Out. Of. It. </p><p>His pouty lips are swollen and red, shiny with drool that connects him to the blonde by a thin string. Steve’s thumb rubs over his sinful mouth, which Bucky catches. Sucking into his mouth without really realizing what he’s doing. His brain fully offline by this point. </p><p>His vision is hazy and blown out like over-exposed film, reflecting in the pure black of his regularly steel blue eyes from his fully dilated pupils. His eyes are always big, wide and doll-like, but currently with his heavy eyelids he just looks wrecked. His cheeks flushed a healthy red, glowing with his recent release and the associated hormones. His hair, once styled perfectly to frame his gorgeous face, falls loose and wild around him. </p><p> </p><p>He looks like an angel. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky feels his eyelids flutter shut without his permission- he’s wasn’t done looking at Steve yet! -barely being able to register that the reason for his reaction comes from the tug Steve gives his laces. When he does realize it though… then he arches his back as best as he can. Grinding down on Steve unintentionally but shivering when the bulge of his arousal slots perfectly between his lube and spit slick cheeks. The rough material of his boyfriend’s jeans making him ache with need again. </p><p>He moans, throat protesting from it’s earlier use. How the hell Steve turns him into such a slut will always be a mystery. </p><p>“Raring to go again already?” </p><p>Hot shame crawling up Bucky’s spine to nestle in his sparkling pinkened brain before nose diving to the raw nerve of his cock. Steve chuckles at him. He feels like a butterfly pinned to a pane of glass. Displayed and meant to be marveled at. </p><p>“Well then- I guess you’d better tell me what you want me to do about this-” he emphasizes, squeezing Bucky through the dripping lace. “Then. Come on, don’t get shy on me now…” his lips and teeth grazing the brunette's exposed throat as he speaks. He then nips at Bucky’s ear, lowing his voice to a dirty growl. “Not when I’ve got you dressed up and cumming for me like it’s the only thing you know how to do.” </p><p>Bucky whimpers. More tears falling down his cheeks as Steve’s grip tightens on his cock. Which has begun to swell again and, holy fuck, when was the last time he god so hard right after orgasming? He wiggles on Steve's lap, trying to get him to understand purely through desperation that he wants- no, he needs to get fucked. </p><p>“Nu-uh” Steve breathes, right in his ear- the fucker. It would make Bucky squirm some more if his boyfriend, who seems keen on killing him tonight, hadn’t used his super strength to immobilize his hips. Positioning him right on top of the tent in his pants. </p><p>He groans, hopeless. Giving in and twisting his head back and forth in surrender. </p><p>“Words, sub. Or I stop-” the threat isn’t really real- he knows. But just the idea of being left in such a state has him choking on his limited supply of air. Whining softly he tries to think. Finding single words prancing around his mind that don’t fit together. He opens his eyes, head still hanging back in a way that stretches his words. Making them sound slurred and needy. </p><p>“Inn-” he stops to pant, feeling Steve’s dick twitch at  the sound of his voice. Trying and failing to sit himself further onto Steve’s perfect fucking cock. He tries again- exponentially more whiny this time, “in me. My- pleAse.” </p><p>His voice breaks on the last word, making Steve growl softly into his hair. “In you?” Steve parrots, “what do you need in you?” Bucky whines, tears flowing entirely freely now in frustration. He whimpers, grinding down just a touch. He can’t. He needs Steve’s cock in him. He needs to feel it split him in half. Needs to feel the hot throbs filling him up. Needs to hear Steve lose it. To feel Steve lose it inside him. </p><p>Steve grabs his thighs, spreading them like he owns them. He slaps the inside of one, “you need my cock in you don’t you, pretty thing?” Bucky sobs, falling forward into the sensation. His core tightening in arousal. He loves a mean Steve. Another slap follows his motion, “say it” he growls. </p><p>“Nnneed you, you in me.” He tastes his own tears in his mouth, strands of hair getting in his mouth too. Feeling like his entire body is throbbing and humming with the pulse of his blood that’s pooled entirely in his cock and balls. </p><p>“Good boy. My good boy.” Bucky moans and gasps and maybe wails a little at the praise but he isn’t sure because he’s catching a face-full of bedding once more while Steve rips open his jeans. </p><p>Steve’s right there then, suddenly making his hips and fattened cock hit the surface of their filthy bed as he cages Bucky in with his body. Pressing his cock between his cheeks and over his gaping entrance. Bucky wails for sure then. Canting his hips back, whining. </p><p>The slick sounds of Steve fucking his own fist to get his cock slick with lube that are sped by desperation fill his ears. His mouth waters and legs spread. He wants it. Wants it bad. </p><p>Steve’s there then, having removed his shirt but only opened the fly of his jeans and pushed his boxers aside. One of his huge hands curling back into the laces of his corset, forcing breath from Bucky for the millionth time that night as he lifts Bucky back and onto his cock. Bucky wails, fists curling tight enough into the sheets to rip them. </p><p>He pants and drools as Steve sheaths himself inside of Bucky. Listening drunkenly to the bitten on curses and rough groans that are pulled from the man above him. </p><p>Once his cock is seated fully inside Bucky’s molten body Steve blankets him with his body. Sweat sticking his chest to the fabric of his boy’s corset. Steve moans filthily in his ear, wrapping one arm around his tiny waist while muttering about how fuckin’ gorgeous he is, how pretty and desirable he looks. With that arm he pulls Bucky closer, using the other to hold his own weight he begins to hammer his hips. </p><p>Thrusting deep and hard. Bucky doesn’t just start- if he stopped at all -crying again, no, he starts sobbing again. Delirious sobbing. Clawing at the bedsheets and wailing as Steve assaults his prostate. </p><p>Floating on tsunamis of pleasure, Bucky can’t feel anything but the grinding of Steve’s massive cock in him and the friction of the bed on his cock. The animal like rhythm of Steve’s fucking resbling something more akin to humping and being so much, too much almost while the grading of his cock into the mattress isn’t enough. </p><p>It’s maddening him. </p><p>Causing him to cry out with noises he didn’t know he could make. Driven purely on instincts and desire. His insides are aflame, pulsing with need. His eyes screw shut. His mouth falling open. He clenches down on Steve’s dick in some kind of death grip. </p><p>His thoughts a carousel driven by the heady growling words Steve’s pressing into his shoulder, Bucky’s certain he doesn’t even know he’s talking. All of it’s filthy. Dirty praise that he would be embarrassed to even think about if not for Steve’s drilling of it into his brain. Talking about his tiny waist, his plump ass (that’s apparently jiggling “deliciously” with every move he makes), his legs and of course, his tits. Steve’s dirty narration of how his corset makes him look like a dame- all soft curves with high pitched noises -is ultamily what pushes him over the edge. </p><p>The primal humping of his hips that’s so forceful it’s been pushing Bucky up the bed slowly had had him dangling over the edge but the growling of Steve’s voice is what cuts the rope. Throwing his body, soaked in pleasure, over the edge. </p><p>He comes with a scream again, going hoarse half way through as his brain whites out. </p><p>His cock barely even dribbling out any cum and instead just twitching violently in his feminime underwear. His inner muscles begin to set to work on milking everything Steve’s got out of him. Panting and moaning silently Bucky goes limp. Drowning in pleasure. His toes curl and crack in his heels that dig down into the bed. His chest heaving like it’s fighting the corset. </p><p>He falls from existence when Steve fills him up. Groaning like he’s been shot and biting into his shoulder just at the edge of where the strap of the corset is. His hips don’t still until long after Bucky loses himself to the land of gold and pink and champagne and haze. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky inhales roughly, registering faintly that there’s a weight on his chest. He doesn’t pay it any mind, falling back under water. </p><p> </p><p>He comes to the world of the living for a second time,  the weight is still on him. He sighs, shifting so his head lays more to the side and crunches his nose up when he’s meant with his hair. A soft snort makes him whine, he doesn’t wanna be laughed at. He switches the direction he’s facing as a petulant relation of sorts. But a hand comes to pet lazily at his hair so it’s okay. He can accept being laughed at if that keeps happening-</p><p>“Buck?” Steve. His voice is closer than Bucky expects it to be. </p><p>He hums in response- finding his throat unpleasantly dry but nuzzling back into the hand Steve has in his hair, trying to get him to resume his petting. It works so he hums again, knowing Steve wants him to respond so he knows he’s back. </p><p>“You feeling okay? You were gone for a while-” He could hear the anxiety creeping into his tone from a thousand miles away if need be but Steve was right here so he didn’t have to. Bucky tries to open his eyes but they’re quickly covered by a hand, “slow Buck, I turned the light on- it’s bright.” </p><p>He follows the instructions despite his confusion and finds that night has fallen at some point, it’s completely dark outside. He also notices that he’s not on his stomach anymore but that he’s still in his corset and heels- where are his?</p><p>“I took your panties off of ya’,” he taps the soft skin of Bucky’s exposed hip and then Steve has the audacity to blush. Like he didn’t just fuck Bucky within an inch of his life. “They were pretty, uh, wrecked.” </p><p>He nods, surveying their position. The weight on his chest having been Steve it seems. The man is lying between his spread legs and has his head resting on a pillow just above his shoulder. He’s got one hand on his waist and hip area while the other is under Bucky’s shoulders- that one being the one that’s been petting him. He smiles and turns to kiss his hand, feeling soft and realistically a bit silly still. </p><p>It makes Steve laugh anyway; so it’s worth it.</p><p>He lifts one of Bucky’s legs, placing it over his own hip and making a comment about how nice heels make his legs and ass look. Bucky hooks his heel harder into his upper thighs for the comment, giggling when Steve pinches the side of his thigh. Bucky turns sloppily so he can see more of Steve. </p><p>Now that they’re both laying on their sides Steve collects Bucky and brings him closer, “can I get you some water now or-” he pushes his heel into him again grinning at the indignant yelp it pulls from him. </p><p>“Nope.” He winces at the scratchy sound of his voice and amends his answer, “not yet. Stay… for a little bit more.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>